nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Osiris
In Smallville, Osiris is the lover of Isis (whom in comic book history, Isis is Osiris' brother). However, in Smallville (and in Egyptian mythology) Osiris was cut into a thousand pieces and got his spirit ripped from his heart. Isis spends a life time searching for her sole mate. Eventually, Lois Lane (controlled by the crazed goddess Isis) was trying to bring Osiris back to life through Clark Kent's body. If Isis succeeded in this, Osiris would bring Hell on Earth, since his soul was sent to the Underworld. Clark defeated Isis before this event happened. Histroy The criminal cartel know as Intergang extended their power base overseas - leading them to Amon Tomaz and his sister, Adrianna. They were captured by Intergang with many other hostages. While Amon remained prisoner, his sister was sent to Kahndaq as a "gift" to its ruler, Black Adam. Black Adam was immediately impressed with Adrianna's fiery spirit; so much so, he asked Captain Marvel to bequeath Adrianna with the powers of a goddess. Upon holding an ancient amulet and speaking "I am Isis ", Adrianna transformed into the famed Egyptian deity with a flash of lightning. After falling in love, Adam and Adrianna were married. Shortly after their wedding, Adrianna resumed her quest to rescue her captured brother. Black Adam and Isis located Amon where Intergang was attempting to recruit new soldiers through brainwashing and torture. After refusing to comply, Amon was badly beaten and left for dead. As Amon struggled for his life, Black Adam shared a portion of his powers with his new found brother-in-law. Upon speaking "Black Adam", a bolt of lightning immediately healed the young man, and transformed him into Osiris. Now blessed with the powers of the gods, Amon joined his sister and Black Adam in helping them change the world. Amon loved being with his sister and brother-in-law and then he found his first friend when a dimensional thing went wrong, Sobek the talking crocodile. He also joined the Teen Titans. Then, on a way back from a mission they were attacked by the Suicide Squad and to save his sisters life he accidentally killed the Persuader and the footage of it was recorded by Amanda Waller. He was kicked out of the Teen Titans because of it and stricken by Grief he went to the Rock of Eternity to ask the Marvels to get rid of his powers claiming that Black Adams influence was making him evil. Then, Black Adam came in and fought Osiris but was stopped by Isis. Osiris relents and goes back home. When he goes outside, he plans to leave Kahndaq but then Sobek tells him he can get rid of the curse if he says his name and he does he do it. Then he is unexpectedly devoured by Sobek who was revealed to be one of the first horsemen, specifically Famine. Osiris was brought back as a Black Lantern during Blackest Night. Due to his magical powers, he was able to shake off the influence of the ring, destroying Sobek and himself in a burst of lightning. He was later fully resurrected by the power of the White Lanterns. The reasons for his resurrection is yet to be revealed. Osiris returns to Kandaq, and takes the statues of Black Adam and Isis. Titans: Villains for Hire Angered when he discovers that he does not possess the power to restore his loved ones, Osiris enlists in Deathstroke 's new team of Titans, hoping that the mercenary will be able to help him in his goal. The team consists of the Tattooed Man, Cinder, Cheshire, and Arsenal. During his first mission with the team, Osiris assists in the murder of Ryan Choi (the fourth Atom). During his confrontation with Choi, Osiris tells the hero that he is sorry that he has to kill him. After the mission, Osiris becomes angered at Deathstroke's choice to name the team after the Teen Titans, claiming that they do not deserve it. Then in back at the Labyrinth, the Titan's base Cinder over hears Osiris talking to his sister, but when she enters the room she only sees the statue. She complement Osiris on them but when she goes to touch Osiris flips out and the two exchange blows. But the conflict quickly ends when Osiris says, "I am not afraid to die...I did it once before." Cinder's response, "What was it like?" On the teams second mission to kill Lex Luthor Osiris kills one of his body guards by melting him. This act causes a crack in Iris's statue. Then when Cinder blows up Luthor's limousine Osiris just stands in the blast, almost hoping it would hurt him. Then in the sewer Osiris and Mark are attacked be Facade, disguised as Deathstroke. Osiris thinks he's been betrayed but when he learns it is Facade and the team had been hire to protect Luthor he attacks Facade with all his power. After the mission when he returns to his room he notices the crack in Isis, but thinks Cinder had done something. He confronts her but his power starts to wave and that is when the White Lantern Entity contacts him and says he has been sent back to "help Iris break free". Then on their next mission to rescue a millionaires son named Cristof, from Elijah's drug ring, Osiris gets infected with Bliss and has a vision of Iris. She tells him he will need to make great sacrifices to bring her back. And that much blood will be shed but the vision vanishes and Deathstroke is shaking him. Osiris blames Deathstroke for his sister's vision disappearing but Slade says it was Elijah's fault. Osiris melts Eljiah. When he get home Iris's statue has more cracks and he now realizes that he when he uses his powers to kill that is helping to set his sister free. Family Reunions When Deathstroke's Titan sneak into Arkham Asylum through a secret tunnel in one of the guard station, Osiris is left behind to watch Harris, the guard, and keep a get away open. This gives him time to contemplate the fact that he might need to kill to bring his sister Iris back to life. When he makes the decision to kill the crooked guard, who helped sneak them in, Harris pulls out a remote. He then explains that he pushes the green button all the cells open and Osiris's team mates will surely be killed. Osiris shows he really doesn't care about his team and kills the guard. The button does get pushed and the Titans get swarmed by inmates. One of the Inmates is Killer Croc but Osiris thinks it Sobek come back for him. Killer Croc tries to explain that he isn't Sobek but Osiris wouldn't listen and the two fight. Batman comes to Osiris rescue but is dishearten when Osiris tells him he had to kill Harris. He then flies off leaving his team mates to fight there own way out. Osiris goes to Philadelphia and stops a robbery of the Mint and kills all the robbers. He does it in such a brutal fashion it brings the attention of Freddy Freeman, the current Captain Marvel. The two fight it out in the skies over Philadelphia, but when Osiris steals Freddy's powers he senses Iris's return. He rushes back to the Labyrinth where he finds the team standing around Isis who screams "What have you done?" Broken Promises Isis is back but the fact that Osiris used death to bring back his sister has caused her to be possessed by evil. Osiris tries to plead with his sister but to no avail. Osiris leaves her to check on an alert from Kahndaq, who is being attacked by Quraci, but when he gets back to Iris she has tunneled away. He tracks her down in Philadelphia where she has destroyed most of downtown. She begs for her brother to kill her, but when Osiris refuses she flies into the sky and begs Anubis to do it. Just a lighting bolt is about to kill Isis, Osiris grabs her and the two are hit. When to the two wake up Isis is back to her old self but she senses great darkness in Osiris but she hopes she can fix him. The two go back to Kahndaq where the people hate and fear Osiris, but to prove his is their savior he is going to meet the invading Quraci army and destroy them. Methuselah Imperative Osiris, against the wishes of his sister; Isis, flies out to meet the invading Quraci army. He even kills many of them as they surrender or try to retreat. When he gets back to Kahndaq, Deathstroke is there to offer him a deal, if Osiris helps defend against the Justice League that is coming after Slade and his team and Slade will join Kahndaq's army. Osiris excepts the offer and when the Justice League show up he defends Slade. The battle rages and destroys much of Kahndaq but it quickly stops when Isis steps in and demands everyone leave her country. Ray Palmer and his team leave and after they do Isis commands that she is now the ruler of Kahndaq. Osiris tries to argue but she slaps him and he respects her wishes. Slade still promises Osiris that he has a way to bring back Black Adam, Osiris just needs to come back to the states with Slade and his team. Back at the Labyrinth Osiris and the Villains for Hire learn that with the help of Dr. Sivana and Doctor Impossible Slade has made a machine called the Methuselah, and it can bring people/gods back from the dead. The team is split, Cinder and Arsenal believe the machine to be an abomination and should be destroyed. Mark, Cheshire and Osiris want to use it. The group fights but when Cinder sacrifices herself to destroy the machine, Osiris flies off with Dr, Sivana. The two make a deal, Dr. Sivana will build another machine if Osiris helps him kill the Wizard Shazam.* *This has never been expanded on. Powers and Abilities Power of the Egyptian Gods: Osiris was bestowed the powers of the Egyptian Gods by the master sorcerer Black Adam. Unlike the other members of the Marvel family instead of deriving his abilities from Shazam himself Osiriss powers are drawn directly from Black Adam himself. When Osiris speaks the name of “Black Adam” he is transformed into the avatar of the the Egyptian Gods known as "Osiris". Osiris also has the ability to share his powers with others that he chooses (for example: Osiris) just like the other members of the Marvel family. S for the Stamina of Sh u-'' Shu has granted Osiris protection against extreme physical assaults. Shu also grants Osiris the ability to survive without having to eat, breathe or sleep. '''Self-sustenance-' While in the form of Osiris, Osiris does not need to eat. sleep or breathe. The godly energies that transform his body into Earths Mightiest Hero is enough to sustain his body. From Osiris, who also shares the same powers as Osiris (but from different sources) we have seen that he was able to survive crossing the universe in his return to Earth which took him 5,000 years to accomplish. Superhuman Stamina-''' Osiriss godly energies do not require him to rest and prevent any kind of fatigue toxins from building in his body granting virtually inexhaustible amounts of endurance no matter how strenuous the physical activity he is engaged in. '''H for the Swiftness of Heru: Heru grants Osiris the ability to fly and move at incredible speeds. While in Earths atmoshere Osiris is able to achieve speeds of Mach 10. Osiris speeds does not rival that of the flash but it has been said that he is capable of running at speeds of Mach 500.(Though it has been stated that Osiris can run faster than this since at the time the Flash was Speed Stealing from him). Superhuman Speed-''' Osiris is able to move at incredible speeds and is able to move so fast that he can seem invisible to the eye of the human being. Osiriss speeds is said to surpass that of even Superman. Osiris is also able to use this speed to increase the processes at which he thinks. This gives him a great advantage as he is able to become completely aware of his surroundings in a matter of seconds. 'Flight-' The power of Heru grants Osiris the magical ability to defy gravity. With this ability he is able to travel through space and through the atmosphere of the Earth at incredible speed. ''A is for the strength of'' Amon, strongest of the gods. Osirisis empowered with Amon' nearly limitless superhuman-strength which is often compared to and rivals that of Superman. As such, Osiris's strength is of the highest level and is sufficiently vast enough that it enables him to lift/move unbelievably massive and/or heavy objects possibly on a planetary scale or higher with little effort. Osiris is so strong that at one point in time he was able to fight off the entire JSA. 'Superhuman Strength-' Osiris has the ability to lift well over 100 tons with minimal effort and has battled top tier beings such as Wonder Woman and also Superman. The limits of Osiriss strength are unknown. ''Z is for the wisdom of Zheuti.'' The wisdom of Zheuti gives Osirisgreat knowledge as well as a photographic memory. Zheuti is actually able to speak to Osirisduring his times of need. The wisdom of Zheuti also makes Osiris omni-lingual and makes him a very skilled war tactician. '''Superhuman Knowledge- Osiris posses a vast amount of knowledge about facts that he had no encountered previously. Osirisis able to make guesses about subjects that he had no prior knowledge to but is able to answer with incredible accuracy. Clairvoyance -''' Osiris is able to change disadvantages to advantages even though he is not fully aware of the situation at hand. 'Hypnosis-' Osiris is able to hypnotize his opponents but this does not work on people who are of a very strong mind. 'Omni-Lingual-' Osiris has the ability to speak any language and can even communicate with aliens. ''A is for the power of'' Aton, most powerful of the gods. This grants Osiris magic resistance and the lightning that changes Osiris. He has used the lightning as a weapon before, when he dodges it - allowing it to strike an enemy. Osiris has also stated that with this power also comes the "Wrath of Aton." 'Magical Resistance-' The power of Aton gives Osiris a resistance against magic and only magic of the highest order is able to harm him. '''Corporal Enhancement - When Osiris transforms into Shazam he gains added muscle as well as height to that of a full grown "God". Teleportation-''' With the power of Aton, Osiris has the ability to transport to the Rock of Eternity wherever he is at. 'Sorcery-' Osiris is a being of pure and ancient magic. This gives him the ability to resist the negative effects of magic. 'Healing-' Although Osiris has the power of the Gods it is possible to harm him. Osiris is able to call down the lightning that gives him his powers in order to heal his body if he is injured. Osiriss healing factor is also of a godly level and is able to heal himself from almost all injuries in an incredible amount of time. ''M is for the courage of Mehen'' which grants him an inner strength and confidence. 'Invulnerability-' Osiris is virtually invulnerable to all forms of harm. His resistance to harm is equal to that of Superman's but he does not share his weaknesses to Kryptonite or magic. 'Superhuman Inner Strength-' The powers of Mehen also grant Osiris with incredible internal strength that gives him an indomitable confidence and the courage to not back down from any challenge no matter how bleak the circumstances are. ''The Power of Isis'' Recently Osiris has acquired the power of Isis which gives him the power over Nature as well as Telekinesis. The power of Isis also augments his already godly powers that are bestowed upon him by the Egyptian Gods. '''Telekinesis Nature Control Although Billy Batson and Osiriss powers are very similar, the differences between them are that Osiriss powers are derived from the Egyptian Gods instead of those of Greece and unlike Billy Batson Osiris very rarely reverted back into his mortal self. Weaknesses High Order Magic: Although Osiriss abilities give him a resistance to most magic, magic of a High Order does have the ability to harm him. It would take a being however of extreme proficiency in magic however in order to harm Osiris such as the Spectre. Lightning: As we have seen in the case of Billy Batson as well lightning has the ability to transform Osiris back into his mortal form. Paraplegic: In his mortal form Osiris is paralyzed due to the torture he was forced to endure at the hands of Intergang. Abilities Egyptology: Being a previous resident of Egypt (Khandaq to be exact) Osiris was extremeley proficient in the tales of the Egyptian Gods. Multilingualism: Although the god like powers that run through Osiris give him the ability to be Omni-lingual we have seen Osiris speak in Egyptian as well as in English. Category:Antagonists